noobscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Towns
All Towns ShinSekai PiratesCove Karakura Gardell NewCaprica Blackthorn Jazz Gallifrey Cairo Seaside Pandora Void Glasgow CloudSong Townsville OceanView Fantoma MorningWood Dirt ImperialCity Skyland ThunderHaven Fairfax Kingdom Noobstown Castaway Gaia Nova Lost_Hideawy DiamondCreek Dragonfire WinterHold Tortuga Empire Bushido Mapleforge Flintwood pern market NetherFrost Noobtopia Oakvale Cliffside Silverwood Redskin_Nation Gotham As of Jan. 8, 2013. Type /town list on the server to veiw all towns and see which ones have open plots. Blackthorn Background Information: Blackthorn was a town that was started on April 10th 2012 and began with a big notice of members wanting to join the town. The town grew rapidly with incredible help and unity from the Town Assistants, and even the residents at times. In the first week or so the town had grown a staggering amount and had started to form a well fitted community with peaceful members and fair town staff. Pictures of the town: Town Spawn - Melon, Pumpkin and Wheat Farm - SugarCane Farm, Enchanting Room, Underground Entrance and Lost & Found Area - Town Award - Night Club - Tree Farm (There are another 2 in different areas of the town) - Spawner's (Pig, Mooshroom & Chicken and Wolf & Ocelot) - {C}Blackthorn Park - {C}Potion Store - {C}Blackthorn Eye and Music Disc Shop - {C}Mt. Osha - {C}Church - {C}Beach View - {C}The Black Thorn - {C}Blackthorn Bank - {C}Labyrinth - {C}As you can see the town has plenty to offer and a vast amount of attractions and facilities. Them pictures are just half of the story, so come and check out the rest for yourself. Town Information: Town Assistants: {C}Galador_ madcow22 Natalee27 Piimpeh Zalanaar How to join: {C}Ask a TA or me to add you to the town. It is recommended that you have a minimum of 900 Noobz to pay for the 2 plots you are required to claim. Rules: {C}All town rules are displayed at the town spawn. Including the standard server rules. The basic respectful nature and not excess swearing will keep you in the town. What can the town offer?: {C}A friendly and calm atmosphere full of just as friendly and respectful community. Great attractions and sites to see and take in with your friends, or just by yourself. I know this is a very long post but if you want to come and check out the town for yourself it's easy. Just either speak to me in-game or type /town spawn Blackthorn. Flintwood The town Flintwood is the town with the most unactive residents on the whole server, we are also the town with the most builds as for example our Lighthouse, Dam and Statue is the ones that we are most proud of. The Mayor - Miner_Man123456 also known as The Annoying Kid Head TA - XxiBennixX also known as Benn or Bunny All Our Lovely TA's - Irshawz - Batuus (Head Builder) - Meep91 - Hduhi - Candygirl21 - Natezoom67 - Jaylion The rules are the normal rules on the server + our own town rules which are : - No Grief (Only places possible to destroy are Farms, Spleef, Animal Farms, Market)(Grief = Kick + Temp Ban) - Don't Destroy Town Trees Or Flowers - No Building Outside Plot - No Spamming /tc - Inactive 2weeks = Plot destroy, 1 week = Forum Message - Respect All People In Town - And Final DO NOT DESTROY WOODEN SLABS AROUND YOUR PLOT A info board can be found in the town's Town Hall also the spawn place where you get to by using /town spawn Flintwood or if you already are a member just /town spawn here you can find info about stuff you should know that are good to remember at all times! Our builds in town are: - Town Hall - Market - Lake - Dam (Picture Under) - Church - Game Area - Bank - Beach (Picture Under) - Statue - Lighthouse (My Signature) - Harbor - Animal Farm - Courthouse - Inn - Club - Library - Museum - Disc Shop (Discs From 400 - 2500Nbz) I Hope To See You In Town And Under Is The Pictures I Said Will Be Added! The Beach: The Dam: More Info And Pictures Will Be Added Later! DragonFire Join the town DragonFire today! Lots of friendly people, as well as two extremely generous and helpful TA's. TidalMewMew and myself, TwistedLover. The Mayor, DragonSoulSong, has some internet troubles, but not to worry. He gets on every so often, and Tidal and I take care of the town as if he was never gone. Some pictures of the town: Spawn- http://puu.sh/ouks Dragon Hill up on spawn- http://puu.sh/oulq Dragon Heads around town- http://puu.sh/outF http://puu.sh/outT http://puu.sh/ouup Town Assets: Wheat Farm- http://puu.sh/ouxV Melon/Pumpkin Farm- http://puu.sh/ouyK Cactus Farm- http://puu.sh/ouz5 Tree Farm- http://puu.sh/ouAk Sugar Cane Farm- http://puu.sh/ouAv Pig Farm- http://puu.sh/ouCS Chicken Farm- Filled with pigs until the mob spawner can be changed to spawn chicken Sheep Farm- Waiting for the sheep spawning problem to be fixed, have two spawners installed for when you can change spawner types. http://puu.sh/ouCx Monster EXP Farm- It's not from a spawner, so you get both EXP for levels as well as your MCMMO abilities http://puu.sh/ouHr Enchanting Room- Guaranteed to give up to level 50 enchantments Cobble Generator- Just near town on the way to the NPC village that's been restored. NPC Village- Newly restored thanks to DwarfLeon and AlbatrosV5 To New Members -Every new member gets a starting payment of 1,000 -New members also get starting kits to help them get started on the server Rules -Do not grief. -Do not mine around town, go to mineworld. -You get four plots total, nothing can be done to change this. This includes both shop and home plots. House plots cost 200, shops cost 400. -No floating trees near town -If you are offline more than two weeks your plots will be reset and taken from you to be resold. -No 1x1 towers or holes around town. -There is a $10 per day tax on all plots you have, so if you have four plots you have to pay $40 per day. If your plot is taken because you cannot pay (Which is done automatically, none of the TAs do it) and you ask a TA they will give your plot back to you for free. Category:Towns